rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 17 Never Deal with a Dragon
(355) Ceylin: Test. (355) Ceylin: There we go. (355) Ceylin: Had to re-make all my aliases. (356) Plaid (enter): 20:32 (354) Lian: learn to be taller Lightning (355) Ceylin: Infernal Monster Form will do that. (354) Lian: so will pulling her (356) Lightning Without Thunder: whyyyy (357) Shadell (enter): 20:34 (354) Lian: its the only way she can get stronger (356) Lightning Without Thunder: So? (360) Kitsune (enter): 20:36 (354) Lian: thus do more damage (354) Lian: Or they could teach her to be shorter and hit more often (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Strength 5 is plenty. (357) Shadell: Shorter means hit more often? (354) Lian: learn to be chibi, get more dexerity (357) Shadell: Wouldn't that be six arms? (357) Niet: Incidentally, that artifact five would just be cruel if I can get Niet tattoed. (355) Ceylin: And now Ceylin has a charm that explicitly makes her attack her allies! (357) Niet: Sabine, you there? (360) Kitsune: ((Indeed, watching. :) )) (357) Niet: ((Ah, how would you feel about tattooing Niet with a demon next time we have break time?)) (360) Kitsune: ((Depending on the tattoo and what she gets out of it, she would.)) (354) Lian: anyway you have a month to plan for your war (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ROW ROW)) (354) Lian: Also Lightning has had a pink catgirl sleeping on her head at nights everytime she tries to hit it she smashes some random itme in her room (355) Ceylin: "Anyway, there're three ways we can take this. We can try to kill the Mask at the signing, we can attack Thorns while he's out with his most trusted servants and do just about whatever we want, or we can go ahead with the signing and try to find some way to take advantage of it. Me, I'm leaning toward the second one." (357) Niet: ((Craft+occult+lore is all Niet really wants. Boosting each by two would be ideal, but I don't think that works, well three+2 to one ability tattoos would work, what would you want for something like that?) (357) Niet: (The single two-dot tattoo seems more plausible really.) (360) Kitsune: ((Time-traveling, Orichalcum Warstrider! ;) )) (357) Niet: ((Not hellstrider?) (360) Kitsune: ((Nope)) (360) Kitsune: ((With Psychic matrices to expand her mind-hand fondling technique to a 'strider scale! ;) *is joking*)) (357) Niet: ((Niet would do all but the time-travelling probably.)) (357) Niet: ((She'd probably want to know why though.)) (360) Kitsune: ((hehehe. Not sure really. ^_^ and like I said, tonight I'm just watching. Still feeling kinda burnt out and weid.)) (357) Niet: ((K.)) (360) Kitsune: ((Oh that's easy! "I'm going into the Wyld")) (357) Niet: "Our plan's always been to cut off his arms and legs, so lets do that." (355) Ceylin: "One thing I was thinking is that if we can figure out exactly what we want in Thorns, we can just tip off anybody we can think of who's the Mask's enemy that he'll be out of town. We can get a few armies marching on the city, it'll make things easier for us and cover our tracks." (357) Niet: "Juggernaught's what we want. And we could always salt the city." (355) Ceylin: "How do you plan to cover an entire city in salt during a day or so?" (360) Kitsune: ((Orbital Salt-Rays)) (357) Niet: "I could build a bigger airship." (354) Lian: Grand theft Juggernaut (355) Ceylin: "... Hey Lightning, how long do you think it'd take you to run across every foot of Thorns?" (357) Niet: "Really, stealing his monstrances would be more useful." (357) Niet: "They're what Lili wanted." (355) Ceylin: "Yeah, but if we can do both..." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Like. Five minutes. Seriously, who do you think I am?" (355) Ceylin: "You'd have to deal with the insides of buildings, too." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Like ten minutes." (355) Ceylin: "Some of which will be locked." (357) Niet: "How much salt can you carry?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...a... lot?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "And locked doors are nothing." (355) Ceylin: "What if we just salted a big circle around the city? Would that at least be enough to fuck up travel and stuff?" (354) Lian: salting the earth closes a shadowlands, a line of salt just keeps ghosts from walking past something (355) Ceylin: (( Yeah. She's basically planning just to salt the outside of the city so that there's a ring around it that's not shadowland. )) (357) Niet: "Seriously though, Lili wanted a shadowland of his very own." (357) Niet: "Well, if we can get coldhouse after Eye agrees to marry me..." (355) Ceylin: "As for stealing Juggernaut, I don't know the first thing about it." (357) Niet: "I don't think any of us can beak the Mask's spells." (357) Niet: "But taking stuff from inside should be doable." (355) Ceylin: "Think we could kill it if we can't steal it?" (357) Niet: "Maybe." (355) Ceylin: "I'll take that as a yes, then. We'll steal Mask's toys and smash his favorite pet. Should send a good message to him." (357) Niet: "I might be able to turn it into a tool for us." (357) Niet: "But, it would be harder than killing it." (355) Ceylin: "How's he control that thing?" (355) Ceylin: "I mean, it was the bosses' pet to begin with, right? Can we just walk up and flash a caste mark and it'll bow down?" (357) Niet: "We wouldn't be going after that method. It may be possible to rewrite its existence, but I'd need to talk to the Dragon." (355) Ceylin: (( Damn, Black Mirror Shintai specifically won't let you turn into a behemoth. )) (357) Niet: "Oramus would also be useful. (357) Niet: " (355) Ceylin: "But like I said, how's he control it? Can we just walk up and convince it to join us, or are there sixteen spells doing it or something?" (354) Lian: ((There goes a certain NPC Fiend's plans to go around as Lightning healing people and being kind while secretly plotting their doom)) (357) Niet: "We'd need to bring it to the point of death." (357) Niet: "Unless Oramus offers another method." (357) Niet: "He's using sorcery most likely." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "We should just ride Isidoros over the city." (355) Ceylin: "Eh, well, see what he has to say. I got no problem with killing it, but having that thing on our side couldn't hurt. We'd just need somewhere to hide it, since it'd be kind of fucking obvious what happened if that thing was suddenly working for us." (355) Ceylin: "We're tryin' to save Thorns, not smash it." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "We can rebuild it!" (354) Lian: (That and if we could let out Yozi we'd be finished)) (355) Ceylin: (( Using Ligier to give everybody there radiation poisoning is a-okay, though. )) (357) Niet: "If we steal his lolis, then and his fortress, then he doesn't have anything to fight with." (355) Ceylin: "Himself and his armies." (357) Niet: "His armies won't have commanders." (357) Niet: "And he can't eliminate an entire army of demons by himself." (357) Niet: (Well, without total anhilation." (357) Niet: ) (354) Lian: (Void circle Necromancy is only "KILL ARMIES" spells) (355) Ceylin: "Wouldn't bet on it." (355) Ceylin: (( Actually, it has surprisingly few of them compared to Sorcery. )) (357) Niet: "It still limits his options completely. Someone should ask Taley." (355) Ceylin: (( Like the rest of Necromancy, it has a bunch of so-so 'YOU TOTALLY OWN GHOSTS MAN' spells. )) (354) Lian: ((yeah there's "Doesn't it suck to b ea ghost around this" which ias an abyssal is what you use on your Deathlord and there's Kill shit" and there's make stuff that kills shit and "become stuff that kiss shit) (355) Ceylin: (( And that's about every necromancy spell summed up, yeah. )) (355) Ceylin: (( Necrotech being awesome makes up for it, though. )) (355) Ceylin: "Who?" (357) Niet: "Taley. Obviously. Who else would know how to beat a deathlord." (355) Ceylin: (( What was our deciphering Niet-speak roll? )) (357) Niet: (Linguistics or lore+perception I think.) (355) Ceylin: 4d10 => 10,2,3,7 = (22) (355) Ceylin: (( Can somebody send me the Exalted node for OpenRPG again? )) (355) Ceylin: (( Got it, thanks. )) (357) Niet: (Spinner of Glorious Tales) (354) Lian: (be very dramatic and over the top when you try to solve Niet speak... like lelouch then excellencies are applicable) (357) Niet: (Oh god, it'll be YuGiOh all over again.) (360) Kitsune: (("Did you just play three Blue-Eyed Niets at the same time?" "Yeah, so?" "Isn't that against the rules?" "Screw the rules, I've got jade!")) (354) Lian: ((No one knows how to play this game anyway, yes they do, its chess)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ahahaha)) (357) Niet: "Does anyone want to bring in Walker?" (357) Niet: (Netherworld Ranger) (355) Ceylin: "He was one of the ones I was thinking we could tip off. Could try to do it anonymously." (354) Lian: (anonymous deathlord tip line) (355) Ceylin: "You know, just a note on his doorstep. 'Mask will be out of town this weekend, so will most of his guards. You're invited to a picnic in Thorns, bring an army to the potluck.'" (360) Kitsune: ((*has decided* All Raksha must speak in Australian accents)) (357) Niet: "He might take over, leaving us where we started." (354) Lian: ((they do)) (355) Ceylin: "At worst, we'll end up where we're at, except our enemy will be in an open war with somebody else." (357) Niet: "Or we have two enemies." (357) Niet: "Regardless of that, what about Nexus and Lookshy?" (355) Ceylin: "Lookshy could be a good one to get in on it too. Maybe goat-boy." (355) Ceylin: (( Anguished Shade Harvest seems kind of weak for a Void-circle spell. )) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not dealing with him." (355) Ceylin: (( Although I guess it could make for a good ghost-zombie apocalypse, since people killed by the ghosts will become ghosts too... )) (354) Lian: ((the point is there's no mind control necromancy) (355) Ceylin: "Might be best to limit it anyway. Get too many armies and the city will just become a battleground." (357) Niet: "How does Saxon feel?" (355) Ceylin: "If we can keep Lightning from attacking him..." (357) Niet: "I think she enjoys it. Maybe she's that type of personailty." (355) Ceylin: "Is he still a cat?" (357) Niet: "And she does know Oramus if I remember right." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crosses all her arms and glares. (354) Lian: Has lightning showed off her bling? (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bling?)) (354) Lian: the bracers (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh! RIght, I forgot those.)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...by the way, any of you people know what the fuck these are?" She extends two arms, showing some shiny, inscribed crystal bracers. (357) Niet: (Craft+int+savant?) (354) Lian: ((sure) (357) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,1,1 = (9) (357) Niet: "They're Kata bracers." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "What." (357) Niet: "They're cuiter than anything I could make now." (357) Niet: (Cuter too.) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "What do they do. You're an incompetent bimbo, you couldn't make a suit of unenchanted plate mail." (354) Lian: ((PIM!)) (357) Niet: "Aww, you're the nicest unicorn I know." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flings her hands in the air. "I'm going to pee in your canteen." (357) Niet: "Anyway, should we go for Oramus as a group?" (355) Ceylin: "Might as well." (354) Lian: (Int martial arts, ceylin, Lightning) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6 = (7) (355) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,3,2 = (4) (354) Lian: ((you are both familiar as people with interest in the martial arts with the general effects of Perfect Kata bracers) (355) Ceylin: (( What material are they? )) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares sullenly at Niet. (354) Lian: ((Adamant, that's why it wasn't obvious based on just looking at them but now that niet's brought it up you can see what they are) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Does she have to attune?)) (354) Lian: ((To use it, yes, to just wear them no) (354) Lian: So off to the temple of the Dragon beyond the World? (355) Ceylin: Yeah. (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning climbs onto Ceylin's shoulders. (354) Lian: Its a surprisingly consistant part of Malfeas.. well from the outside (354) Lian: There's a single entrance that seems to well turn away no one (355) Ceylin: "Well, come on." Ceylin leads in! Taking no care to not smack Lightning against the top of the door. She can look out for her own head. (357) Niet: Niet takes a few deep breaths and walks forward. (354) Lian: The various priests of the Yozi seem to take little heed of the group (354) Lian: How would you like to get the attention of a Yozi? (355) Ceylin: Ceylin just keeps going right in like she owns the place. Which in a weird sense, she kind of does. (355) Ceylin: Ceylin cups her hands to her mouth! "HEY ORAMUS. YOU HOME?" (355) Ceylin: (( That is how Ceylin gets the attention of a Yozi. ) (357) Niet: Niet takes several steps away from Ceylin. (354) Lian: (Cha+performance, excellency applicable) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm surprised every fucking day how big your balls are, Ceylin." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...might even say they're brass." She chortles at her own joke. (355) Ceylin: (( Spending the full 9, then. )) (355) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (9) (354) Oramus: the prayer roll is successful. "What does Malfeas' pet want?" (355) Ceylin: "We're trying to break the restraints on Juggernaut but aren't sure how, and you seemed just the guy to go to for that." (357) Niet: "We thought it would be fun to change Juggernaught and we want a contract with you." (354) Oramus: "and what do you offer?" (355) Ceylin: "What do you need?" (357) Niet: (Change Sparky into whatever you want!) (354) Oramus: "What you can't provide" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Just give us the fucking spell and we won't rip you out of the ground and put you back in upside-down!" ** (354) Oramus chuckles, the whole mountain shaking at the threat ** (357) Niet: "You're holding us by the current definitions of our abilities?" (355) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows Lightning in the face. "I'm working my way up to the Oath-Shattering Strike. When I get good enough, you can be the first out." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "hlarfgbl" (354) Oramus: "Promises of what may be mean little.. and do you really think none have ever fashioned an Akuma for such?" (357) Niet: "And what's the price of a contract for you?" (354) Oramus: "I won't buy into my little brother's game.. I know him far too well for this not to end with him escaping and everyone else trapped.." (357) Niet: "So make it undefinable." (354) Oramus: "You are a part of his deal." (357) Niet: "If it's you then a contradictory outcome is doable." (357) Niet: "Isn't that the case?" (354) Oramus: "A contract with one grants all access to my nature: (355) Ceylin: "Besides, the Dragon tries getting out by himself, he's mine. This is everybody's Reclamation now." (357) Niet: "Why are you afraid of being changed? Don't you exceed the idea of definition?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up, Niet." (354) Oramus: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (13) (360) Kitsune: ((Niet takes 18 Agg)) (354) Oramus: Niet's flesh starts to wriggle and reform (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pwnt)) (357) Niet: Niet waits patiently. "Aren't you the one who can be changed endlessly and still be the same?" (354) Oramus: btw it hurts.. ALOt (357) Niet: Or perhaps she screams in pain. (354) Oramus: Niet becomes an odd beasts that looks much like a beaver but with the beak of a duck an dthe fangs of a serpent (357) Niet: (Is speech still possible?) (354) Oramus: (yes) (360) Kitsune: ((Does she sound like Donald Duck?)) (355) Ceylin: "Huh." (357) Niet: "You can't be defined by anything..." Niet notes after she recovers. "An endlessly changing power. Creating charms for you wouldn't alter you at all, would it?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((platyniet)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning puts all her hands over her mouth. Laughter is still audible. (354) Oramus: ((Remember Platypuses aren't real they are wyld beasts) (354) Oramus: also Niet did not maintain mass (355) Ceylin: "And we'd be using the power to destroy boundaries. Seems like your kinda thing." (354) Oramus: "and what would you do with a freed juggernaut?" (357) Niet: "Use it to defeat and transform the Mask of Winters." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...can Niet still use Mind-Hand?)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((TELEKINETIC PLATYPUS)) (354) Oramus: ((Yes Niet is Psyduck)) (360) Kitsune: ((Psyduck?)) (360) Kitsune: ((XD)) (355) Ceylin: (( Psyduckmind. )) (357) Niet: ((...)) (360) Kitsune: ((Niet should stay like that!)) ** (357) Niet but this isn't cute at all. It's not pink and it doesn't glitter! ** (354) Oramus: "allow my souls unlimited access. to your gate and I will tell you how to kill the juggeernaut" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "WHAT." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a dragon hooker is what you are." (357) Niet: "I can build another one for them exclusively." (In the Blessed Isle!) (354) Oramus: the walls seem to smirk, "and if you want to learn my lessons bring my brother home" (357) Niet: "Bring your brother home?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU SPEAK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE." (354) Oramus: "We aren't people Adorjan's whore.." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm not a whore." (355) Ceylin: "He has you there." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not a whore! Fuck you!" She attempts to crush Ceylin's head between her thighs. (355) Ceylin: "Well yeah, whores get paid." (357) Niet: "What do you mean by brother? And we don't want to kill the juggernaught, just to transform it." (354) Oramus: "All things change in destruction" (355) Ceylin: (( Ceylin uses Invulnerable Wounding Futility; Lightning's entire lower body explodes. )) (357) Niet: "But not into things that help us." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, I might be Adorjan's... non-paid whore, but you're my non-paid whore!" (360) Kitsune: ((... "I'm not a whore" as she attempts to crush Ceylin's head /between her thighs/... *coughs*)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ahaha)) (357) Niet: ((And how has Niet managed to get shaped for a backhanded compliment, but Sparky doesn't get it for a direct insult?) (354) Oramus: ((Lightning attacked Ceylin) (360) Kitsune: ((Oramus is change. Obviously, Oramus changed its personality between Niet and Lightning. ;) )) (357) Niet: (Clearly the solution is to talk long enough for it to change into agreeing with us.) (354) Oramus: "Sex toy? Luna?.. Yes Luna" (355) Ceylin: "Luna's your brother?" (354) Oramus: "No, coming up with a word to describe the sophont on your shoulders.... Luna" (354) Oramus: "Adorjan's Luna" (357) Niet: "Awww." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you in the ass with your own tail." (357) Niet: "So why hasn't Sparky gotten turned into a ridiculous animal?" (354) Oramus: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (10) (354) Oramus: niet's form reshapes growing up and out, a chair crafted for Lightning's frame..."Because she's funny" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sorry, I'm not sitting there. No idea what she'll try and stick in me, y'know?" (354) Oramus: (Yes niet can talk) (355) Ceylin: "This is somewhat more fucked-up than usual." (360) Kitsune: ((*has been subjected to viewing hentai like that...*)) (357) Niet: "Anyway, I'll give you a gate to creation for access to your charms." (357) Niet: (I don't want to know, though it's not that hard to.... MUST PURGE WITH FIRE) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "I refuse to participate in the fuck-upedness. (360) Kitsune: ((*eyes what's left of Niet's mind* Hmmmmmm!)) (354) Oramus: "I said what is required for my teachings" (357) Niet: "Explain what that means then." (354) Oramus: "I said what is required for releasing the Jugguernaut" (355) Ceylin: "He's being controlled by some sort of spells by the Mask of Winters. We need to break those and, preferrably, get some control of our own." (357) Niet: "That's not realistic." (357) Niet: "None of us even knows sorcery." (354) Oramus: "release is nature, change it to a new pattern" (354) Oramus: "And if you want my teachings bring my missing brother back to creation" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "The hell you say. Speak Old Realm, you tit." (357) Niet: "Anyway, tell us about your brother, and would you accept an oath that included terms of not allowing that oath to be voided?" (354) Oramus: "Well Adorjan's rape toy, what should the chair be?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "It wasn't rape!" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's face flushes. (357) Niet: "Would you actually talk if I started insulting you too?" (354) Oramus: (wits+investigation all) (355) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,1,1 = (0) (357) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,4,3 = (0) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,5,4 = (2) (355) Ceylin: (( BOTCH. )) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning narrows two eyes. "Just call me Lightning, you... overgrown lizard." (354) Oramus: (niet, there's clearly no pattern. Ceylin, Sex with Adorjan is clearly reasonable, safe and easy to put into words) (355) Ceylin: "Oh, he wants to fuck the wind-chick." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what." (354) Oramus: "Well, Chair, I want my brother who was banished from creation to returned. Little Sister will be so frightened at that prospect.." (357) Niet: "Autochnonan?" (354) Oramus: "Well Lightning.. what do you think the chair should be?" (357) Niet: (Except spelled correctly.) (354) Oramus: "No that cripple is not of the Brood of Dragons" (357) Niet: "And would you accept an oath, modified so it couldn't be broken?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "She should be..." Lightning's mouth curls into a horrible smile. "...the most obese, hideous tub of lard your yoziness can come up with." (357) Niet: *Half-way through that a mind-hand gag shoves itself over Lightnign's mouth.* (360) Kitsune: ((So... the canonical demon womb thing?)) (357) Niet: *Hopefully* (357) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,1 = (4) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "HRLGRLGHLJPLH" (354) Oramus: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (14) (354) Oramus: Niet finds herself a sphere of flesh and metal, billowing out smoke and oil (354) Oramus: (aka room sized Auztochthon) (354) Oramus: "There the most disgusting thing that has ever dwelled in creation of the wyld." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gleefully clasps her hands together and does a happy little wiggle-jig. (357) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) (357) Niet: Niet keeps her thoughts about her current form to herself. (354) Oramus: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (12) (354) Oramus: "Well Malfeas pet, is that fair?" (357) Niet: "Anyway, if I were to make a bargain that couldn't be broken, would you give us the contract now?" (355) Ceylin: "... I don't even know what the fuck is going on anymore." (355) Ceylin: "Or what Niet being a ball of goo has to do with you getting it on with Adorjan." (354) Oramus: "I have crafted the pawn of Pyres into the most hideous thing to grace creation or the wyld.. Autocthon" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pets Ceylin's hair. (355) Ceylin: "Yeah, okay, got that. So who are we getting for you?" (357) Niet: "Vel." (354) Oramus: "If you want my side early then I will add to my requests" (357) Niet: "What would you add?" (354) Oramus: "bound to shapes of my chosing.. bound to never resist the rain" (355) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and rubs her forehead. "Niet, remind me to make that patron of yours show me how to resist shaping." (357) Niet: "Shape me so that betraying the deal isn't something that I'd willingly do, and I won't resist the rain. Is that acceptable?" (354) Oramus: "and the others?' (355) Ceylin: "Who the hell is Vel?" Ceylin is clearly starting to get exasperated between deciphering Niet-speak and Yozi-speak alternatingly. (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Calm down." (357) Niet: ((Oh, the irony.))) (355) Ceylin: "I'll calm down when everybody in the room stops giving me good reasons to want them broken to pieces." (354) Oramus: "Vel is my brother, younger than, me older than Ebon and Gaia" (355) Ceylin: "Okay, yeah, so. Where do we find him?" (354) Oramus: "Outside creation" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?! What am I doing?!" (354) Oramus: "Sitting, talking, thinking cruel thoughts about the round one, thinking sexual thoughts about your mount and your patron on occasion" (355) Ceylin: "Niet, think you can find him?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm going to FUCK YOU." (354) Oramus: ((....hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)) (357) Niet: "Yes." (354) Oramus: "SO be it Lightning" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (357) Niet: "I beileve it should be possible." (360) Kitsune: ((Wyld Porn Music begins to play)) (357) Niet: (21 left to go.) (355) Ceylin: "Then we don't need his end of the deal early." (357) Niet: "We need it now." (357) Niet: "Finding him will take longer than a month." (354) Oramus: lightning disappears and comes back dishevled (355) Ceylin: Ceylin looks skeptical. And not entirely pleased at Niet's answer. (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning whimpers. (357) Niet: "I'm making a deal myself, not for them. Feel free to assign whatever punishment you want if I can't find Vel within a decade." (355) Ceylin: "No kid this time?" (357) Niet: (There has to be, they're collectables.) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm... going back to my manse." She hugs herself. (354) Oramus: "It takes 15 months..." (355) Ceylin: "To find Vel?" (357) Niet: "Pregnancy." (357) Niet: "How adorable." (355) Ceylin: "Oh." (354) Oramus: ((NIET can't answer that!)) (357) Niet: "Can I feel your stomach?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning's face falls even further. (357) Niet: "I wonder what kind of storks it will attract..." (357) Niet: "And it's odd how involving a yozi would change the basic ritual. Maybe I should research that..." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: She starts to claw at her stomach! (355) Ceylin: "Yeah, whatever. So the point is that we still do need his end early, which means we've gotta bargain." (357) Niet: "Are those terms acceptable?" (355) Ceylin: (( Don't worry, I think Infernal Monster Style has a charm that explicitly allows you to abort pregnancies! )) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "G--get it out!" (354) Oramus: "You will be shifted, you will construct the gate, I will give you the secret of the jugguernaut, you will promise ot get Vel, and you will learn yes?" (360) Lightning's Unborn Child: ((~Mama~)) (357) Niet: "Will the shifting be cute?" (355) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Seems to me like we're getting the short end of the stick here." (354) Oramus: "Yes" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Big tears start to roll from all three eyes, and she fumbles for one of her swords! (354) Oramus: "This bothers, you Lightning? explain" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't talk to me, you sick freak!" (357) Niet: "I accept." (354) Oramus: "You asked for intercourse, explain why this bothers you" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't ask you for shit!" (354) Oramus: "You wish it didn't happen?" (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "YES!" (357) Niet: Niet's eyes would go wide in alarm, if she had any. (354) Oramus: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (12) (354) Oramus: "you see such as a nightmare then it will fade etherial and unreal" (354) Oramus: (SO niet and Ceylin agreed?) (357) Niet: (Niet does.) (355) Ceylin: "Is it the changing us you want, or just to be able to change things in general?" (354) Oramus: "You leave different" (355) Ceylin: "Fine." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rubs her face quietly and sits down. (354) Oramus: "Good" (354) Oramus: "is there anything else?" (357) Niet: "This works." (354) Oramus: "and you Malfeas pet?" (355) Ceylin: "No." (354) Oramus: "When do you plan to attack the Juggernaut?" (355) Ceylin: "In a month." (357) Niet: "In under a month." (354) Oramus: "Return before then" (355) Ceylin: "We will." (357) Niet: "Why not now?" (354) Oramus: "It weakens your possibilities" (354) Oramus: (he isn't going to name the day of the Jugguernaut's death on a day you aren't going to be there) (357) Niet: (Ah.) (354) Oramus: "Then you may leave unless there are other things" (355) Ceylin: "We're good, I think." Ceylin nods her head toward the Yozi and stomps out of the room. (354) Oramus: ceylin finds the area getting larger as she walks out (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning trudges along behind her. (355) Ceylin: Ceylin ignores it, assuming it's just part of the warped geometry of the area. (357) Niet: Niet rolls? out as well. (354) Oramus: (lightning, perception+awareness)) (356) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,2,2,1 = (2) (354) Oramus: Ceylins is definately getting smaller (354) Oramus: and Niet starts to retake humanish form (354) Oramus: 8 limbs grow off her spherish body, two head down to be legs.. 1 moves up to be a head.. two move inbetween to be arms.. two move behind those arm..s the final one move behind the legs (354) Oramus: ceylin ends up crossing the yozi's thresshold, smaller, pietite and could readily pass for a Raksha among the less knowing.. (360) Kitsune: Disconnecting from server... (360) Kitsune (exit): 01:25 (355) Ceylin: The second they're out the door, Ceylin practically explodes. "We are getting the shortest end of the stick ever here... I'm tempted just to leave him here and figure out our own way to deal with Juggernaut. If he wants to stay imprisoned, let him." ** (357) Niet continues toward the exit. ** (354) Oramus: the odd lower limb becomes a pointed tail. the upper limbs stretching out to batish wings, upon crossing the threhsold Niet is a tall full figured stereotypical demon/succubus (354) Oramus: and taller than both her companions (357) Niet: Niet bounces on the balls of her feet and watches her chest. (357) Niet: "I think we got the good end of that deal with Ori." (356) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin isn't hot anymore. Hnh." (357) Niet: "Aww, she's really cute. With a few ribbons and some pink dresses...." (357) Niet: Niet trails off drooling a bit. (355) Ceylin: "Just getting the other primordial would be more than he's doing for us. All the rest is us getting screwed over." (355) Ceylin: Ceylin pointedly ignores all discussion of her new form on the grounds that if she ignores it hard enough, it may go away. (354) Lian: (...that actually sounds like a charm Malfeas could develop) (354) Lian: (the other primordial is if you want his hcarms, for the juggernaut all you have to do is waste niets time) (357) Niet: (We already made the deal for in advance though.) (355) Ceylin: (( It's basically the basis of his mental defenses. )) (354) Lian: (That should be his shaping defense too (357) Niet: "We've gotten him to sign onto the reclamation.... And his charms have to be cute." (355) Ceylin: "Eh." Ceylin shrugs. "It's a good start, I guess. We'll see if he has anything useful for us." (354) Lian: Is there anything else you want to get done before the big combat? (354) Lian: not tonight obviously but I mean in general (355) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to do everything she can to build up their forces, just in case the Mask does figure out who to blame. (356) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's just gonna emo. (357) Niet: Niet might want to dig into Oramus charms. (357) Niet: Depending on what the early ones are. (357) Niet: That and try to contact Lookshy if no one else is. (354) Lian: most of her time is going to be used up on the gate (357) Niet: K. (354) Lian: anyway 6 each ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights